ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Max Tennyson
Max Tennyson to dziadek Bena i Gwen. Jest obecnie uważany za najlepszego hydraulika we wszechświecie, a na Ziemi dostał miano zawodowca. Wygląd Ben 10 Max nosi białą koszulkę, czerwoną hawajską koszulę, niebieskie spodnie i brązowe buty. Ma siwe włosy. Obca Potęga/Ultimate Alien W "Obcej Potędze" i "Ultimate Alien", Max nie zmienił się aż tak bardzo, tylko jego spodnie są teraz brązowe i ma więcej zmarszczek. Omniverse Brązowe spodnie zmieniły się na białe, jego biała koszulka jest teraz czarna, buty są szare. Jego włosy są teraz bardziej siwe i ma więcej zmarszczek.thumb|Max w oryginalnej serii Zdolności Max Tennyson nie posiada żadnych mocy, ale jest bardzo dobrym przeciwnikiem w walce wręcz, umie obsługiwać każdą broń. To, że jest emerytowanym Hydraulikiem, pozwala mu na dostęp do wszystkich broni. Zna też wszystkie gatunki obcych i ich planety. Potrafi obsługiwać każdy pojazd. Jest też dobrym strategikiem. Historia W odcinku "Kosmiczna mumia" Max wspomina, że swoje dzieciństwo spędził na farmie swego wuja, gdzie uczył się ciężko pracować. W "Kto się śmieje ostatni" wspomina, że w dzieciństwie miał lęk wysokości. W odcinku "Podwodny świat" wykazano, że Max miał przyjaciela z dzieciństwa o imieniu Donovan Grand Smith. 30 lat wcześniej, Donovan zaoferował Maxowi pracę, którą odrzucił. Donovan powiedział, że kariera Maxa jako Hydraulika trwa około 28 lat, zanim przeszedł na emeryturę (Donovan myślał, że Max był hydraulikiem, który współpracuje z hydrauliką). W odcinku "Powrót" okazało się, że Max był astronautą i byłby pierwszym człowiekiem na księżycu. Nie wiadomo, czy dziwny smak Maxa w żywności zostało nabyty po przygodach na innych planetach w czasie jego kariery czy też z dzieciństwa. W odcinku "Jak poznałem waszą babcię" ujawniono, że Max spotkał Verdonę, gdy była więziona przez robotów cudzoziemców, które chciały wykorzystać jej uprawnienia jako paliwo do ich planety. Max uratował Verdonę (z którą stworzył związek) i Labrida, który zwerbował go na hydraulika. W serii oryginalnej, dziadek Max zabiera wnuki - Bena i Gwen - na podróż, podczas której Ben odkrywa obcy zegarek, Omnitrix. Jego wnuk używa zegarka, by stać superbohaterem. Max pomaga mu w walce ze złoczyńcami i cudzoziemcami, a także uczy chłopca odpowiedzialności z używania przedmiotu. W serialu "Obca Potęga", Max zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach podczas śledztwa dotyczącego tajemnego spisku rasy Nadistot. W odcinku Ostateczna rozgrywka odnajduje się, lecz wysyła siebie wraz z kosmitami do Niebytu, żeby zapobiec atakowi na ich ludzkość. W niebycie kosmici nazwali go "Klucz" i wybrali na swojego przywódcę w walce przeciwko Pustemu. Z pomocą przychodzi Ben, który ratuje mężczyznę. Pojawia się ponownie w seriach "Ultimate Alien" i "Omniverse", gdzie wspiera swoich wnuków w walce z obcymi. Przyszłość :Zobacz: Max Tennyson (przyszła wersja) Max Tennyson to alternatywna wersja ze świata Bena 10000. Ma brodę i lekko widoczne wąsy. Ma też ramię robota, które może przekształcić w broń laserową. Występy Ben 10 *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Ben 10 powraca: część 1 (hologram) *Dług Kevina (hologram) *Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci (hologram) *Ostateczna rozgrywka (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; niby śmierć) *W nicości *Wojna światów: część 2 *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1 *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 *Przedpiekle (hologram) *Kupa złota *Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie *Na satelicie *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 *Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Uderz w dom (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Ostateczny Aggregor *Mapa Nieskończoności *Potęga absolutna: część 1 *Potęga absolutna: część 2 *Ben 10.000 powraca (młodsza wersja) *Jak poznałem waszą babcię (teraźniejszy i 17-18 letni) *Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 *Wróg ostateczny: część 2 (retrospekcja) Ben 10: Omniverse *Wiele zmian: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Wiele zmian: część 2 *Starzy znajomi (61 i 66 lat) *Helisa zguby (61 lat) *Na rybach *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 *Gorzej już nie będzie *Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl *Promień zdziecinnienia *Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 (61 i 66 lat) *Znowu Ben (61 i 66 lat) *Wściekły krzyk Vilgaxa *Wojna żab: część 1 *Wojna żab: część 2 *Rad Filmy *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa *Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem *Ben 10: Obcy Rój *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów *Przymierze bohaterów (retrospekcja) Relacje *''Relacje z Verdoną Tennyson'' *''Zainteresowania miłosne '' Zainteresowania miłosne *Verdona Tennyson *Ksylena Ciekawostki *thumb|Max jako hydraulikW oryginalnej serii, Max nie był hydraulikiem tylko wynalazcą. *Max ma urodziny w lecie. *Według Azmutha, Max jest powszechnie uważany za największego hydraulika w Drodze Mlecznej. *Według Ksyleny i Azmutha, Max miał dostać Omnitrix, ale kiedy okazało się, że DNA Bena jest wystarczająco bliskie do Maxa, urządzenie przylgnęło do jego nadgarstka. *Kuchnia Maxa jest bardzo nietypowa. Zjada on wiele dziwnych rzeczy, np. suszone robaki. *W alternatywnej wersji Max dostał Omnitrix po tym, jak Vilgax zciągnął go z nadgarstka Gwen. Zobacz też *Galeria *Ultra Dziadek *Gruchot *Motocykl Maxa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Hydraulicy Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Drużyna Bena Kategoria:Tennysonowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Zakażeni nanochipami Kategoria:Dzieci